OS - Espoirs Brisés
by Yunea
Summary: Les espoirs de Sirius et Remus, l'un après la mort de son frère, l'autre après celle de son amant. Inspiré par Hallelujah


Encore un petit OS destiné à vous faire patienter pour la suite. Promis, je fais vite !  
Encore une fois, il n'est pas franchement joyeux

.

Sirius a dix-neuf ans et est assis au comptoir d'un bar vide et calme. Devant lui se trouve un verre vide, qu'il fixe depuis un long moment. Son esprit embrouillé est incapable de dire depuis combien de temps, mais ça ne l'embête pas.  
Une musique douce et triste passe en fond sonore. Les seules paroles que Sirius retient sont " _Broken Hallelujah_ ".  
Et ses yeux deviennent humides.

Parce que ces mots lui rappellent son petit frère. Regulus était comme le messie, pour ses parents. Un enfant comme il fallait, beau, intelligent, et qui suivait leurs règles à la lettre. Si ses parents avaient été Moldus, sûrement auraient-ils chanté et remercié Dieu pour son cadeau. Mais ses parents étaient des sorciers de sang pur et ont toujours suivi l'évolution de Voldemort, perdant petit à petit leur premier fils, puis le deuxième.

Regulus est un hallelujah brisé, qui ne pourra jamais plus être réparé.

Sirius ne peut retenir la larme qui coulent le long de sa joue mais l'essuie d'un geste rapide. Le patron du bar vient le voir et ils échangent quelques mots. L'homme lui a fait promettre de ne pas boire plus que de raison et Sirius a acquiescé. Il a juste besoin d'oublier sa douleur, qui lui ronge le cœur et lui broie les poumons, qui l'empêche de respirer.

Il reste là encore un peu, le temps de trouver le courage d'affronter le monde extérieur, et les vendeurs de la Gazette et leurs journaux qui titrent en gros la mort de Regulus, se réjouissant du décès de l'Héritier Black et l'un des Mangemorts les plus importants.  
Sirius les déteste. Ils ne savent pas à quel point Regulus était brisé pour rentrer dans le moule de sa famille. Ils ne savent pas à quel point il a souffert, ni à quel point Sirius s'en veut. Et lui, il veut leur hurler qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de se réjouir de sa mort, qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de rire parce qu'il est mort aussi jeune, qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de prendre leurs masques de pitié hypocrite.

Sirius les déteste, mais il se déteste plus encore.

Parce qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour le sauver, parce qu'il a échoué à le protéger. Et c'est avec cette idée en tête et les dernières note d'Hallelujah qu'il retourne chez lui.

.

Remus a trente-six ans et est assis au comptoir d'un bar vide et calme. Ses yeux fatigués et vitreux fixent un verre qu'il a vidé un long moment auparavant. Il entend vaguement la chanson qui passe en fond sonore et les parles du refrain s'ancrent dans son esprit.

 _Broken Hallelujah._

Remus sourit un peu. un sourire défait, triste.  
Cette chanson lui rappelle désespérément Sirius. Sirius si brave, si courageux. Mais intérieurement, si brisé.  
Une larme coule lentement le long de sa joue pour finir sa course dans les plis de son vieux manteau. Il ne relève la tête que quand le patron s'approche de lui.

"Vous savez, vous me rappelez un peu un garçon qui est venu ici, il y a une vingtaine d'années. En général, je retiens pas vraiment les visages mais il avait un air un peu... Un peu comme vous. Désespéré. Je crois qu'il avait perdu son frère, ou un truc comme ça." Il secoue la tête en essuyant un verre. "J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste, jusqu'à aujourd'hui..."

Remus prend un air intéressé. Son histoire a fait pour un temps refluer sa peine.

"Vous a-t-il dit son nom ?"

"Non. Juste son prénom. Un truc d'étoile, un peu bizarre. Mais ça lui allait bien."

Et le cœur de Remus se serre. Il peine à respirer. Parce qu'il pense savoir qui était à cette place.

"Sirius..."

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais dans ses oreilles, elle résonne comme si des vitres avaient été brisées. Il entend vaguement l'homme acquiescer et se lève, en posant de quoi payer et le remercie avant de sortir.  
Dans la rue, il revoit Sirius, jeune et insouciant, son air charmeur au visage. Cet air qui l'a séduit. Alors Remus se met à courir, de plus en plus vite, dans l'espoir de rattraper la silhouette floue.

Mais ce n'est qu'un mirage et bientôt, elle s'efface, le laissant seul avec sa solitude et sa peine. Alors Remus se laisse glisser contre le mur, le souffle coupé. Il ne sait pas ce qui le fait le plus souffrir. Tout se mélange en lui et il doit plaquer une main contre le mur pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et voit briller Sirius, la plus puissante des étoiles. Et il supplie son amant de revenir, alors que des larmes ravagent ses joues.

Et toujours, au fond de lui, cette chanson.

 _Broken Hallelujah_

.

Sirius se laisse tomber dans l'herbe face à la pierre tombale en marbre blanc.  
Il a trop longtemps couru après l'espoir que s'il ignorait la vérité, elle disparaîtrait. Mais quand il lui a fallu aller à l'enterrement de Regulus, il a arrêté de courir après un espoir resurgi de quelque souvenir d'enfance.

Il a pensé pouvoir tenir. Il a pensé pouvoir partir de ce lieu, quitter cette tombe qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Mais c'est trop pour lui et il se laisse tomber. Il ne peut plus supporter l'absence de Regulus. Et il pleure longtemps, les yeux clos. Il a finalement arrêté de chercher ce mirage qui le tuait peu à peu.

Et toujours, au fond de lui, cette chanson.

 _Broken Hallelujah._

 _._

Je ne connais pas vraiment la traduction de ces mots mais pour moi, c'est un peu comme dire "espoir brisé".  
Et c'est un peu le thème de cet OS.


End file.
